Trench Coats
by florentines
Summary: When Hanso's on the run after his newest heist, he finds that trench coats aren't all as great as he thinks they are. Oneshot.


**And here is my debut on Neopets fanfiction with my attempt at humor/drabblish or extremely short piece. I don't think this'll end well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trench Coats<strong>

Hanso never knew why, but he just loved trench coats. They were so flowy, so stereotypically thief-y, and totally awesome. He himself wore one rain or shine, even when he had had to travel to Terror Mountain on a thieving trip and he had been nearly frozen solid. Thank Fyora for fires.

His own trench coat was his most prized possession. It was a nice greenish colour and he just loved every bit about it. He loved all its pockets which made it so easy to hide everything from Brynn, the short sleeves which came in handy when doing his awesome acrobatics, and, what he thought was best, the trench coat itself.

That was why he became a thief- so he could wear one of those lovely coats wherever he pleased, whenever he pleased, without fear of offending his parents or making him look like he was a thief, because he _was _one. Living in the absolute thrill of a fresh heist, running at breakneck speed from the guards (usually Brynn), getting kicked out by Kanrik- actually, he'd rather forget that time. At least that freaky Gelert didn't take back his trench coat.

All this was running through Hanso's head when he stumbled his way through the Brightvale markets, rather more slowly and clumsily than he would've done, because his trench coat was stuffed to the brim with stolen goods.

"Hanso!" Brynn shouted. "Get back here and fix up this mess!"

The Ixi ignored her and continued sprinting towards his hideout.

He leapt over a basket, nearly tripped when he stepped on the hem of the coat, knocked a stall over with his elbow, and smirked in satisfaction when he saw the guards stumbling over the mess. Splattered oranges rolled this way and that and now the stall owner was shaking his fist at him. Fortunately, his trench coat swirling around him hid his face from onlookers, though any mention of a blue Ixi thief would've immediately triggered a memory of the time where Hanso had robbed that person.

Leaping up over a wall, admiring the way his coat swirled around him, he landed soundly in a cart and leapt off of the handles, catapulting it forward, hopefully creating a diversion for Brynn and the other guards. His trench coat got stuck in the cart, however, and a bit of the fabric pulled off. Hanso glanced at his ruined coat in dismay. Not another piece…

He would sew it back on later, when Brynn caught him again. Again. Fortunately his trench coat concealed his sewing gear, otherwise it would be _extremely _embarrassing for him. A teenager with sewing equipment? Nuh-uh. No way!

For the next few hundred metres, Hanso's mind was entirely on his trench coat. It was riddled with so many patches that it could never be as good as new, and he'd definitely had to steal one later... but he could never part with his current coat, the coat that'd been with him for so long and had been really the closest thing to family he'd ever had. Kinda funny, really, since a trench coat was an object...

"Hanso, you're spending a week in a dungeon for this!"

"Wait, my coat's broken..." Hanso replied absentmindedly, halting for a while. He soon regretted this when the cold cuffs were fastened around his wrists, and several guard's firm hands held his arms in a vicelike grip.

"C'mon, and don't try anything, or I. Will. Spear. You. Through. With. This. Sword," Brynn warned. Hanso was still fingering his missing piece of fabric.

"Hanso?" Brynn said. "Hanso? Anything wrong? Need to see a doctor?"

"Wait, let me fix this..." Hanso murmured, and pulled out his sewing gear and started to sew the fabric together. Only when he realised that Brynn was staring down at his needle and thread with wide eyes did he realised he'd, in the busy marketplace, started to _sew_. Oh great.

This was the thing he hated about trench coats- they were _incredibly _distracting.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Not the best I could've done? Bad? Worse? Or actually decent? I hope it's the last one.<strong>

**Reviews make me happy. XD**


End file.
